


Drunk In Love

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot, drunken otp, idk what this is lol, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: “I murdered my first husband!” Jeonghan warned, though he was was suppressing a giggle. “You better watch it, cheol!”Seungcheol sighed. “I saw Joshua last week at the grocery store.”aka Jeonghan gets drunk and Seungcheol indulges his hoodwinking husband





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have two other multichaptered fics going rn so i wrote this instead
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)

Seungcheol knew he should’ve stopped Jeonghan after the first bottle of wine. He was trying to very subtly put the third bottle back into the kitchen when he had been caught. Jeonghan never liked it when he tried to control his alcohol intake.

“I murdered my first husband!” Jeonghan warned though he was suppressing a giggle. “You better watch it, cheol!”

Seungcheol sighed. “I saw Joshua last week at the grocery store.”

Jeonghan let out a proper laugh, setting his wine glass down on the counter next to them and threw his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. His cheeks were rosy and eyes slightly glazed over, but he was still beautiful. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Seungcheol chuckled, kissing Jeonghan on the nose. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s thin waist and pulled him closer. “Unless you have another ex-husband that I don’t know about?”

Jeonghan smirked, his scheming face appearing. It was a sight he was more than familiar with. “That’s why you’ve never heard about him because I murdered him!”

“Really?” Seungcheol quirked an eyebrow, indulging his drunken lover. “How?”

“Guess.” Jeonghan grinned, all teeth. His hair was falling in his face, and Seungcheol tucked it behind his ear.

He hummed. “You’re too lazy to do anything too strenuous,” Seungcheol began, earning both a smack on the back and laugh from his husband. “But you would want it to be personal...wait,” he pulled away, looking their living room exaggeratedly. “ _Why_ did you kill him?”

Jeonghan giggled some more and pulled him back to whisper in his ear. “For the money, of course.”

Seungcheol gasped. “I thought the money was from your inheritance!”

“I lied.”

He snorted, shaking his head at the _truth_ in those words. “Maybe you poisoned him? Or suffocated him with one of your many heavy feather pillows?”

“Nope,” Jeonghan said in singsong. “Keep trying.”

Seungcheol took a step back and frowned, looking his husband up and down in mock horror. “Don’t tell me you stabbed him!”

Jeonghan grabbed his glass from the counter and splashed the remaining swallow of red wine onto the front of Seungcheol’s white shirt. “Looked just like that.” He said, a matter of factly, pressing a long finger into the center of the stain.

“This was a new shirt!” Seungcheol whined, suddenly reminded why Jeonghan wasn’t allowed to get this drunk.

“Oh, shhh.” Jeonghan laughed again, reaching for the hem. “Let me help you take it off then.”

Seungcheol sighed, frustrated but welcoming Jeonghan’s fingers ghosting between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his jeans. “How will you ever make up for this grievous crime?

“I’m sure I’ll think of a way,” Jeonghan replied with a curve of his lip, the button of Seungcheol’s jeans between his finger and thumb.

“I’m not sure I can trust you,” Seungcheol huffed, slightly bitter about his shirt but wanting to tease some more. “Now that I know the truth about your dark past.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, even I’m not smart enough to get away with murder _again_. I’m stuck with you.” He leaned forward, smiling lips brushing against Seungcheol’s. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don't forget to leave a comment down below :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://miltonic-simile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
